prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bracito de Oro
|birth_place = Oaxaca, Oaxaca, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Shadito Cruz El As |debut = |retired = }} Roberto Rodrgiuez Aguirrre (Spanish for "Little Golden Arm") is a Mexican Luchador, or professional wrestler who works for Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in their Mini-Estrella division under the name Bracito de Oro . Aguirrre's real name was not a matter of public record until he was unmasked by Pequeño Black Warrior on April 30, 2010. This is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans as they are only forced to reveal their real name when unmasked. Working in the Mini division does not necessarily mean that Bracito de Oro has dwarfism as several short wrestlers work in the "Mini" division, which is what separates the Mexican Mini-Estrella from traditional Midget professional wrestling as practiced in the United States and other places. Bracito de Oro is a smaller version of professional wrestler Brazo de Oro. Professional wrestling career Roberto Rodrgiuez Aguirrre was originally trained by El As and Shadito Cruz before making his professional wrestling debut in late 1991. He began working in the very popular CMLL Mini-Estrella divisiona almost immediately and was given the masked character "Sultan Gargolita", a mini version of the CMLL Rudo (Villain) wrestler Sultan Gargola. in 1993 his character was changed when Sultan Gargola was no longer used, instead he became Guerrerito Maya, after Rudo Guerrero Maya. His stint at Guerrerito Maya only lasted about a year before it was dropped. In 1994 he became Bracito de Oro, patterened on the popular Tecnico Brazo de Oro, son of Shadito Cruz. While a lot of Mini-Estrellas had left CMLL for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) Bracito de Oro has remained with the company ever since. Bracito de Oro often teamed with Bracito de Plata or Bracito de Platino, Miniature versions of Brazo de Plata and Brazo de Platino, forming a combo which strength lay more in comedy than technical wrestling or the high flying moves that Mini-Estrellas usually perform, although he is able to perform a Somersault Plancha through the ropes revealing more agility than his bodyshape would indicate. Over the years Bracito de Oro has won several Lucha de Apuesta, or bet matches. He has unmasked Coquito Blanco and La Llorna in singles competition. Teaming with Bracito de Plata they have unmasked a team of mini-clowns called Los Payasitos. On August 28, 2002 Bracito de Oro teamed with Bracito de Platino to defeate Los Mini Skeletors in a Lucha de Apuesta match after which Los Mini Skeletors were unmasked per Lucha Libre traditions. I February, 2010 a storyline feud started to develop between Bracito de Oro and Pequeño Black Warrior that started with Pequeño Black Warrior attacking Bracito de Oro after being pinned by him, ripping his mask up. The two faced off several times after that, mainly on oppsite sides of six-man tag team matches that saw Pequeño Black Warrior target Bracito de Oro's mask, at times the mask ripping even lead to his team being disqualified for the blatant disregard of the rules. After a match on Friday Night Pequeño Black Warrior challenged Bracito de Oro to a Lucha de Apuesta match at some point in the future. After the feud had been building lasted for over three months Pequeño Black Warrior defeated Bracito de Oro in a Lucha de Apuestas match as part of the April 30, 2010 Super Viernes show. Following the match Bracito de Oro unmasked and revealed his real name to the audience. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Sitdown Splash *'Signature moves' :*Somersault Plancha Championships and accomplishments *'Regional Mexican promotions' :*Oaxaca Lightweight Championship (1 time) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:1965 births Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1991 debuts Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers